


Riding in Cars With Demons

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cars, Demons, Drabble, Humor, M/M, The Bentley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-07
Updated: 2004-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Riding in Cars With Demons

The day the Bentley was stolen, Crowley screamed with rage, and trees all over the area burst into flames. When he realised who had taken it he broke down, and it took Aziraphale hours of pouring brandy into him to make him stop crying.

When he retrieved it, Crowley stared in horror at the dents and scratches, at the way the soft, buttery leather of the seats was clawed to shreds. He tried very hard not to breathe the visible smell.

'Fanks,' Hastur said, dropping the keys on the ground.

'Yeah, fanks,' Ligur giggled.

Crowley materialised rubber gloves and bleach.


End file.
